Various online directories and map services, such as online Yellow Pages and MapQuest®, are available for users to locate and find information about businesses and services and directions to those businesses. Typically, when searching an online business directory, a user is prompted to enter selection criteria, such as the general geographic location (e.g., state and city), and the type or category of business (e.g., restaurant) that the user is looking for, or perhaps the name of the business itself, if known. In response, listings for each of the businesses that meet the user's selection criteria are displayed. Each listing typically identifies the name, address, and phone number of the listed business. Further, each listing may be associated with icons that the user may click to obtain further information about the business, such as a map of an area around the business and driving directions to the business.
Current online directories, however, do not provide listings that can be displayed with an image of the physical location of the business featured in the listing. While some aerial or rooftop images are available online in correlation with addresses, such aerial or rooftop views are of limited value because they do not show, for example, business buildings in the manner actually perceived by customers (i.e., at the ground or street level). Additionally, online maps do not provide images of physical surroundings associated with points on a map. More particularly, what is lacking is an automated system and method for collecting and displaying images of objects at geographic locations, such as business storefronts and street views of structures, in online directories and maps.